returning to hogwarts
by weasleyginny01
Summary: after the war harry potter left england, he lives his life elsewhere under a different name, when an accident happens at that school he and his friends end up going to hogwarts. will seeing the place where everything happened be too much? or will meeting his old friends proof to be too much? how he manage returning to the place he hoped never to return to


**disclamer: i do not own harry potter or anyone you recognize from the series.**

****_chapter 1: the fire_

"So Chris what will you be doing this holiday?" asked 17 year old Abbie. "I don't know yet, I think I'll be staying at school, what are your plans?" Abbie thought for a few seconds: "no, idea. I think mum and dad said something about a family visit. What are the rest of you doing?" she looked over at Scott, who was lying next to her, but didn't react. Neither robin nor Olivia were reacting either they were too busy with each other. josh was sitting next to ivy having a small discussion, probably about the holiday, even though ivy and Chris had only known each other for little less than 2 months, they liked each other, they weren't a couple yet but it wouldn't take lot for them to become one. Chris guessed that ivy said that she would be staying here with him, but josh probably wanted her to go home during the holidays. As it was the conversation had stopped, Chris sat thinking about how his live had changed over the last few months, only a few months ago he was fighting death eaters in England. After the war had finished, he decided he had to go away and came to Belgium. Here he stayed for a month trying to discover what he wanted to do, and in the end, he decided to go to school. He was happy he did, as otherwise, he wouldn't have found these friends. Abbie Evans reminded him of pictures of his mum. She had the same green eyes, and long red hair, only the ends of her hair were coloured in the same green as her eyes. Her boyfriend Scott had black hair, going towards what would be called long for boys, with blue at the ends. Chris did wonder what there parents had sad when they had done there hair like that, everyone of the group had there here in two colours. The normal one and then one added at the end. Scott's twin sister Olivia Jones, had black hair that reached her shoulders, with purple ends. Both had blue eyes, were 17 and loved quidditch beside that they had one younger sister Alice, who was a first year. Robin had short dark brown hair, with the ends in yellow. He had younger sister, Lisa and Megan, who were first years. He was rather long, with is what Olivia liked about him. Ivy was a year and a half older then josh, but that didn't stop josh from trying to play the older brother, when ivy should have started school, she had been ill, so she had to wait a year as result she ended up in the same classes as her brother. They both had blond hair, josh his hair was short with red ends and ivy's hair came down to her waist when it was lose, but mostly she wore it in a ponytail, braided or in a bun. Today it was tied in a lose braid, to the side of her head. Her ends were in pink. Charlotte, josh his girlfriend, wasn't with the group at the moment, as she was a muggle she had less lessons, and so had finished earlier. This was the part that Chris took most time to get used to, here the school was open to anybody, who knew about magic. During normal school hours the students got the normal muggle lessons, at the end of the day, the wizards and witches had there magic classes, with the Wednesday afternoon and Saturday morning having extra lessons. This way the people who had somebody magical in there family, could learn more about it and not feel so left out. The muggle and squibs could follow history of magic, potions and wizarding study's, as these classes didn't involve doing magic. Most students chose to follow them to learn more about the world and to be able to help at home if a potion was maybe needed. These classes were Wednesday afternoon. Because of this, muggle studies wasn't needed, as they lived with and as muggles during school time. If the school organised something it was the muggle way, this was if inspectors came, they could explain everything in the normal way. If muggles without magic connection would come, they would learn either that the school wasn't the kind they wanted, or that there weren't any places left. Chris had been very surprised when he learned this, but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise. He liked to think that if they had this in England, his mum and aunt might not have grown apart so much.

Chris was just about ask a question when the fire alarm went of. The group of friends got up and started heading towards the assembly point, when they past the part of the school that was on fire, looking up the building he could just make out a small form, standing at the window of the top floor. Without thinking, Chris took out his broom, enlarged and jumped on, flying to the window. When his friends noticed what he was doing, they stopped to watch him. They couldn't here what was happening but they did see, Chris stopping outside a window on the third floor. To say Chris was surprised when with who he saw was an understatement. "Megan, Alice! What are you doing up here?" without waiting for an answer he began shouting orders: "grab each others hand and whatever you do don't let go." As soon as the two were holding hands, he sent a spell at them, "this way, you can't let go of each other by accident. I want both of you to get on the windowsill, and when I say jump, both of you jump. I will you and get you on to the broom, ok?" when both of them nodded, he said : "Megan hold out your hand towards me, and jump." A loud gasp could be heard from the ground. Everyone had seen Chris take out his wand, do something and put it away again. Not a second later, everyone could see and hear the two girls jumping. A relieved gasp sounded as Chris caught Megan's hand, and brought her on the broom, pulling Alice on the broom in the same way. The crowed was still watching, as the broom seemed to be going down really fast, without control. "Hold on tight girls!" Chris shouted, grabbing his broom and pulling it up, mere meters from the ground. As both girls were hanging on to him, he couldn't do a quick descend, so he went slowly, going in the direction of the assembly point.

**AN: I've been writing fics for some time now, but most of them stop after sometime, so never got uploaded. this is the first one wich has a first chapter and the first one being posted, if this goes well I'll think about posting the others. please give comments, if you see any obvious mistakes let me know and I'll change them.**


End file.
